weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
KGTV
'''KGTV is the ABC TV affiliate in San Diego, California. It broadcasts it's analog signal on VHF ch. 10 & it's DT signal on UHF ch. 25. It's currently owned by McGraw-Hill. It's transmitter is located atop Mount Soledad above La Jolla, California. History The station went on the air on September 13, 1953 as KFSD-TV (F'irst in '''S'an 'D'iego) & was affiliated @ the time with NBC. In 1961, KFSD-TV & it's then-sister radio station KFSD-AM 600 changed their call letters to KOGO-TV & KOGO-AM. The broadcasting division of the Time-Life magazine company purchased the stations, which also included a FM station, in 1962 from a locally based firm, Fox, Wells & Rogers. In 1972, the McGraw-Hill publishing company purchased Ch. 10 (along with Indianapolis' WFBM-TV Ch. 6, now WRTV) & changed it's call letters to the present KGTV. The radio stations were sold separately to other interests. KGTV joined ABC in 1977, after ABC chose to disaffiliate itself from UHF station KCST Ch. 39 (now KNSD). Ch. 10 has remained with ABC since then. Famous KGTV alumni include Regis Philbin, who hosted his first talk show on KGTV in the 1960s. Syndicated programs currently airing on KGTV include: Rachael Ray, Family Feud, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, Merv Griffin's Crosswords, as well as the new TMZ on TV newsmagazine. On Saturday, August 30 2008, 10 News became the 3rd station behind KFMB-TV & KSWB-TV to launch local news in HD. KGTV is among the few US TV stations that broadcast local news programs @ 7 PM on weeknights. The newscast finished 2nd in it's time period during the May 2008 sweeps, trailing only Wheel of Fortune on KNSD. Personalities Current '''Anchors *Steve Atkinson - 7 PM weeknights; also reports *Hal Clement - 6 PM weeknights *Bill Griffith - 5, 6 & 11 AM *Kimberly Hunt - 5, 7 & 11 PM *Evy Ramos - 5, 6 & 11 AM *Carol LeBeau - 5 & 11 PM weeknights *Angele Ringo - 6 & 11 PM weekend anchor Reporters *Michael Chen *Steve Fiorina *Charisse Yu *Michael Gleeson - Digital Correspondent *Jennifer Jensen *Bob Lawrence *Rett Lawrence - Digital Correspondent *Claudia Llausas - Digital Correspondent (in Spanish) *Lauren Reynolds *Juliette Vara *Joe Little - Digital Correspondent *Maxwell Gardner - photojournalist/Digital Correspondent *Sonia Azad Weather *Geni Cavitt - weekends *Loren Nancarrow - 5, 6, 7 & 11 PM weekdays *Kerstin Lindquist - 5, 6 & 11 AM Sports *Ben Higgins - early evening weekdays & 11 PM Sundays through Thursdays *Steve Smith - early evening weekends & 11 PM Fridays through Saturdays Traffic *Alicia Contreras - telecopter 10 traffic Former *Brooke Landau - 2006 - 2008 Traffic reporter *Sally Sherry *Gary Kelly *James Quinones *Lee Ann Kim - Longtime Anchor 1995 - 2008 *Lisa Lake - Longtime morning Anchor 1995 - 2008 *Adrienne Alpert - longtime anchor/reporter (1978-1997, now @ KABC-TV in Los Angeles) *Mike Ambrose - weather anchor (1973-2001; died in 2008 @ age 69) *Fred Blankenship - early evening weekends & 11 PM Friday & Saturday evenings, (now @ WSB-TV in Atlanta) *Herb Cawthorne - reporter (1990-2002) *Phoebe Chongchua - anchor/reporter (1990-2004, now a speaker, brand journalist, host & publisher of online video magazines) *Stephen Clark - anchor (1989-1997, now @ WXYZ-TV in Detroit) *John Culea - reporter/anchor (1975-1977) *Kim Edwards - reporter/digital *Bill Gaines - anchor/reporter (now @ WGCL in Atlanta) *Gene Gleeson - anchor (1976-1980, now @ KABC-TV in Los Angeles) *Harold Greene - anchor/reporter (1974-1977 & 1980-1982, now @ KCBS-TV in Los Angeles) *Byron Harlan - reporter (1986-1994, now @ WFLD-TV in Chicago) *Lisa Kim - anchor (1997-1999, now @ KNTV in San Jose/San Francisco) *Marty Levin - anchor/reporter (1970s, now @ KNSD) *Paul Magers (1981-1983, now @ KCBS-TV in Los Angeles) *Mark Matthews (1987-2003, now @ KGO-TV in San Francisco) *Susan McBride - anchor/reporter (1979-1987, now Susan McPeters @ WQPT-TV in Moline, IL) *Kent Ninomiya - reporter (1991 - 1993) *Regis Philbin - hosted his 1st talk show @ KGTV (1961-1964) *Sarah Purcell - talk show host (late 1970s) *Margaret Radford - reporter (1986-1991, retired) *Salvador Rivera - Reporter/digital correspondent *Larry Roberts - anchor/reporter (1982-1989) *Danny Romero - weathercaster (1994-1995, now @ KABC-TV in Los Angeles) *Larry Sacknoff - sportscaster (1978-1992) *Billy Ray Smith - sportscaster (1993-1997, now @ XX Sports Radio) *Mike Smith (1982-1986, now a partner in Ad-Lib Productions) *Michael Tuck - anchor (1984-1990) *Leonard Villareal - reporter/anchor (1976-2004) *Bree Walker - anchor/reporter (1980-1987) *Jack White - anchor (1967-2002) *Melanie Wingo - reporter (2004-2006) *Steve Wolford - anchor (1998-2000, now @ KTNV in Las Vegas) External links *10 News' Website *Station Index @ TVJobs.com *KGTV Talent @ TVJobs.com